Gamer Rage Three
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: No matter how hard he tries, Johnny just can't seem to beat that damn zombie.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Gamer Rage Three

**Summary**

No matter how hard he tries, Johnny just can't seem to beat that damn zombie.

.

Johnny's anger had reached boiling point. No matter how many he times he pressed the dodge button, the damn armoured zombie still managed to deal a single killing blow. "Fucking hell!" he cursed, glaring at the screen before him. He had died. Not that it was a new experience for him; he had died at least thirty two times in the past four hours. A lot of gamers probably would've given up by now; but he was a champion, and champions never surrendered.

"Johnny, would you keep it down in there?" Enrique said, poking his head into Johnny's room.

Johnny pulled his gaze from the screen, glaring daggers at Enrique. "Shut up, Enrique!"

Enrique frowned, then looked at the screen. "Are you still playing that stupid game?"

"It's not stupid!" he snapped.

"But it is," Enrique protested, blond brows arched. "Everytime you die or rest, the monsters are respawned. What's the point in killing anything if it just comes back?"

"That's the point of the game, idiot. You need to kill monsters to get souls so you can level up and become stronger," Johnny argued. Although the game wanted to make him throw his controller through the window every time he died, he could not stop playing. He was addicted. Addicted to losing some would say.

"You suck, man."

Again, Johnny had died.

Damn zombie.

"You're distracting me," he whined.

Enrique simply laughed. "You should give it a rest. Spend some time with myself and the girls. It'll be good for you."

Hang around with Enrique and his dumb girls? Fat chance of that ever happening. Enrique's girls were very annoying; if they didn't get what they wanted, they gave a guy the cold shoulder until he caved. Sometimes they cried which was even worse because it made the guy feel guilty. Girls just weren't worth his time nor effort. "No."

Enrique sighed. "Well, it's your loss then. I'll be spending time on my yacht with two beautiful girls at my side," he said, then exited Johnny's room, whistling. "Oh, by the way... do you know what's up with Robert? He won't leave his room." Enrique then left.

Robert _had _been unusually strange over the past few days. He missed breakfast, lunch and dinner, and he never joined in blading training sessions anymore. Johnny didn't even think he left the room. Not that he needed to though; he pretty much had a house within his own room. Gustav was worried though. The butler kept pacing up and down the halls, wondering what had happened to 'Lord Robert'.

Johnny didn't care about 'Lord Robert'. He only cared about beating this damn armoured zombie so he could progress further in the game. He continued to make his way through the Undead Burg, briefly stopping at a door. He unlocked it with his Master Key, then made his way down. Orange scratch marks lay on the ground. Some of the messages read:

"Tough enemy ahead."

"I can't take this..."

"Praise the Sun."

His heart quickened. Sweat beads broke out on his forehead, as he continued to make his way down into the darkness. Something bad was waiting down there. He knew it. He headed down another flight of stairs and continued to do so, until he reached the bottom. "Oh my fucking God, what is that thing?" Johnny exclaimed.

It was some big guy wearing chainmail wielding a massive club. Havel. Johnny ran. Up the stairs as fast as his character could go. That monster was going to chase him. Another death coming right up. Just another death to add to his stats. The guy swung. Johnny dodged, lunged forward and tried to attack the monster, but was killed instantly by the large club.

"Argh Fuck you Havel!"

He hurled his controller at his door, watching it smack the hard surface then fall to the ground. If the remote broke, it didn't really matter. He'd simply just buy another one. Now he understood how Bryan felt when playing a frustrating game. It was _really _upsetting.

"Jonathan!"

Wait. That sounded like... Robert?

"Robert?" Johnny asked, staring at the now open door. Lord Robert had finally left his room. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be locked inside your room doing whatever the hells you were doing?"

"You are distracting me. I am trying to concentrate."

"On what?" Johnny spat, feeling blood pound in his head. This damn addictive game was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

"Do you wish to re-enrol in those anger management classes?"

For a short period of time, Johnny had been forcibly enrolled into anger management classes alongside bladers like Bryan, Kai and Brooklyn. Being with those people only added to his anger problems, so he was taken out of it. There was no way in hell he'd go back to that place, especially now that the class was being taught by Hiro. "No. This game infuriates me." He pointed to the screen.

Robert lifted a brow, "Oh, you are playing Dark Souls."

"You actually know the title?"

"I am playing it to. It's what I have been doing for the past week."

So, that explained his strange 'absence' from the real world. He was playing Dark Souls as well. Knowing Robert, he was probably doing a lot better at the game than Johnny. "Let me guess, you're struggling?"

Robert shook his head. "No... at least, not in the same way you are of course. I have beaten the Capra Demon. It seems you have not beaten the first boss yet, am I right? The Taurus Demon?"

Johnny didn't know what that was. "I haven't seen it yet." Great. That was something else Robert was better at than him. First it was blading. Then it was chess. And now video gaming. Now wonder Gustav referred to him as 'Lord Robert' or the 'Master.' Robert was truly good at anything. Unlike himself.

"You need to be patient, Jonathan. This is a game of strategy, not a game of pushing buttons randomly."

Now he was being lectured. "I know what I'm doing, I'm just sick of getting my ass kicked all the time." Perhaps he should've gone with Enrique on his stupid yacht after all.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny... you need to learn the art of patience. Come, I shall show you how to progress through this game," he said, watching Johnny like a predator eyeing its prey. Johnny knew he didn't have much of a choice, so he followed Robert to his room feeling like a total loser. Thank God Enrique and Oliver weren't home right now.

On the bright side, at least Robert would teach him how to play the game. Playing the game right meant less frustration... hopefully. And so, Johnny spent the rest of the afternoon in Robert's room, listening to the captain give him tips on playing Dark Souls. Next time, that damn armoured zombie would fall to his power.

.

If you have ever played Dark Souls, you'll probably know just how difficult that game can be. Speaking of games, if you have Xbox Live feel free to add me (same as my penname)! As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
